My Life-Princess Irene/Transcript
The Theory of Princess Irene ( Hemdale Film Corporation logo plays ) ( 1994 GoAnimate Pictures logo plays ) HEMDALE FILM CORPORATION AND GOANIMATE PICTURES PRESENT MY LIFE-PRINCESS IRENE Nemo: Hello, what seems to be your name? Mira: I am Mira. My last name is Curtie. Nemo: Cool. Princess Irene: Hi there. Mira: Hi Irene. Where's Camille? Princess Camille: Here I am. What is that comotion? Nemo: Here you are. We might get bad news from a ( bleep )! Bad News! Princess Irene: Bad news! Princess Camille: Oh ( bleep )! Nemo: What does this mean? Curdie: So what does this mean? Who is attacking? Princess Irene: Froglip is attacking the city! Princess Camille: Oh really? Flip: Shut up, you faggot! Camille's Got an Idea Princess Camille: I have an idea. Princess Irene: You do? Tell us! Lootie: ( bleep )! Curdie: No cussing. Listen to Camille's idea! Princess Camille: Here goes nothing. My idea is that we must work together and not argue. Princess Irene: Yes. I agree with her idea. Lootie ( bleep )! Princess Irene: Who said the F word?! Lootie: Wanker. Princess Cupcake [ Numerous days later ] Professor: Let me read this letter: "Dear Nemo, you were invited to Princess Cupcake's castle today. Love, Princess Cupcake." Nemo: I have never met her before. Princess Irene: Can we come? Professor: Unfortunately no. [ at Princess Cupcake's castle, Princess Cupcake is playing on her harp but then she meets Nemo. The professor leaves. ] Professor: Have nothing but fun! [ Princess Cupcake speaks ] Princess Cupcake [ clears her throat ] Nemo: [ clears his throat ] what? Princess Cupcake: Nothing really. It's just that no one's ever accepted a royal invitation, in his underwear! [ giggles ] Nemo: Underwear? This is not my underwear! These are my pajamas! Princess Cupcake: Oh. I believe the royal invitation was for you alone, and not your little rat. Nemo: My little rat? David, the squirrel: Hey, I'm not a rat! Princess Cupcake: Yes, your little rat. ( Nemo has had it ) ( Princess Cupcake gasps ) Nemo: David is not a rat! So I am in my pajamas, so what? You invited me here in the middle of the night! And princess or not, this is no way to treat a guest. Princess Cupcake: And you are right. I did invite you. And I didn't say formal attire. Princess Cupcake: [ giggles ] Nemo: Now what? Princess Cupcake: You are kinda cute. [ David feels kinda left out ] Princess Cupcake: David is still a rat. Nemo: David isn't a rat! And he's my best friend! Princess Cupcake: Alright, I apologize. Nemo: Hey, don't apologize to me. Apologize to my rat!... Oops! Princess Cupcake: [ giggles ] Nemo: Now what's so funny? Princess Cupcake: Your underwear is kinda cute. Nemo: Pajamas! Princess Cupcake: Whatever. Anyway, let me give you a tour of Slumberland. Nemo: But why? Princess Cupcake: Now, let's... [ all 3 of them fell ] Princess Cupcake: Are you okay? Nemo: Yes. ( scene fades ) Froglip's Plan Froglip: I have a plan. I will kidnap Princess Cupcake's mother. [ Froglip stares at a camera ] Construction is Defunct Princess Camille: Do you even what Construction is Defunct means? Nemo: No I don't. Princess Camille: It means that our town might be defunct if we continue to argue. [ Princess Cupcake arrives ] Princess Cupcake: Hi. I'm Princess Cupcake! Princess Camille: Hi, nice to meet you. Princess Cupcake: Anyway, did you heard about what Froglip will do? Princess Camille: Yes. [ flashback to The King being kidnapped by Nightmare King ] Princess Cupcake: I know. Princess Camille: I know too. Bankruptcy at the Mall Nemo: There may be bankruptcy at the mall. Princess Camille: That is right. Emily: Hi, Princess Camille. Princess Camille: Well, hi Emily! Emily: Where is Princess Cupcake? Princess Camille: She's looking at a bankrupted mall that I explained earlier. Princess Cupcake: Oh, hi mommy. Sneaking a Cigar [ the next day ] Flint: Hi, I am Flint. [ smokes a cigar ] Princess Camille: I did yell at Flip for sneaking a cigar. [ flashback to Princess Camille snatching a cigar out of Flip's hand. ] Princess Cupcake: Cigars are very dangerous. Flint: I heard that. Lottie: ( bleep )! Princess Irene: Oh no! Not this again! Princess Camille: I am always tired of Lottie cussing her mouth off. [ in a park, Princess Cupcake is mad at Lottie for saying the N word ] Flint: [ smokes a cigar ] Didn't anyone tell you that you're kinda cute when you are angry. [ Princess Cupcake has had it, loses it and loses her temper. ] [ Cupcake punches Flint, Camille is shocked. ] Princess Camille: Can we stop fighting? Princess Cupcake: No cigars! [ an hour and a half later, in a forest ] Flint: [ tries to smoke a cigar] [ Princess Cupcake walks over irritated ] Princess Cupcake: ARE YOU TRYING TO SNEAK A CIGAR?! Flint: But I... Princess Camille: Everyone calm down! The End?! Princess Cupcake: Will this be the end?! Emily: I am not sure. [ Emily is kidnapped off screen ] Princess Cupcake: Mother! Emily: Nemo, hand me the royal sceptor! [ Nemo tries to move out of the way. ] Happy Endings Princess Camille: I demand an answer, Froglip! Froglip: Never! Froglip's Castle Lottie: ( bleep )! Nemo: I will use the sceptor. Nemo ( as he uses the sceptor ]: Pajama pazama! Froglip: Pajamas do scare me so! Ha ha! [ bed exploades ] Princess Camille Battles Froglip Princess Camille: Froglip! You have done too far! [ Froglip is battled ] The Happiest Ending Princess Irene, Curdie, Emily and Lottie: Bye! [ Princess Cupcake and Nemo fly ] Princess Cupcake: Nemo? Nemo: Huh? Princess Cupcake: Nemo... I had a wonderful time. Thank you, Nemo. Nemo: Uh, sure I... I'm uh... Princess Cupcake: I sentence you to no cigars! And we really mean it this time! Princess Camille: That was a great thing we got straight to work together. [ Princess Cupcake and Nemo kiss ] [ back with Princess Camille ] Princess Camille: What is on my account? [ Camille becomes shocked ] Princess Camille: I got a refund! [ movie ends with Princess Camille being silent ] a GoAnimate Pictures release [ end credits scroll ] [ a Hemdale Film Corporation release ] [ a GoAnimate Pictures release ] [ the black screen fades away ] Category:Transcripts Category:Browse